Ashley's World
by Fairia
Summary: A spinoff of the cartoon, Maxie's World. Ashley moved away from Malibu as a young woman alone and without her friends. Until she meets a surfer guy and dreams of nightmares from long ago, with unique gifts along the way. ch. 3 up Read,Respond
1. Chapter 1

Ashley's World

Another Fat Chance

The shore was warm that afternoon; the sun rising higher and toasting the sand. Ashley Winhouse was standing inside the line, waiting for it to move. She had on a ruby red shirt and cut off calf jeans, her feet adorned in lime green sandals. A gust came out and brush at the crown of her think brown hair, which she quickly wiped down.

One guy came out of the water, his boogie board under his arm. He was glistening with water and looking a little darker under the sun's glare, courteousy of his tanned skin. With his dirty blonde bangs, he wore a typical "surfer dude" outfit: navy basketball vest, beads and cargo shorts. He decided that day to skip his surfing suit and just take it to the water. He climbed along the small dunes and knocked his toes against a bucket left behind to be buried under the sand; slowly tripping and hopping at the same time. Grabbing the first thing he could reach, he wasn't aware it was a shirt that belonged to a brunette; he brought his eyes up and caught a glimpse of something red and shiny inside; the woman's bathing suit.

"Hey," Ashley cried out and pushed his hand away from her shirt. He could help just let out a giggle when he came to and on his feet again. He shrugged his shoulders in an apologetic way, but getting a better look at her, he saw something amazing. She was very pretty; correction; beautiful, like she belonged in a magazine or something.

"Must've been a shell somewhere or something," was his only excuse.

"Who are you," Although Ashley was annoyed over this, at least he didn't do a sneak attack and take a peek at her top.

"Oh, hi, I'm TJ I'm new around here." TJ smiled at her and trying to be polite, "And who might you be?"

"Ashley," her glare softening up, "What were you doing looking up my shirt," Her annoyance still present.

"Sorry. Didn't see anything if that's what you meant. So…er…what are you up to?"

He was smiling at her, curious as to what a cute girl like her was doing in a place like this, nervous and running his fingers through his hair. The waves were crashing in the background, the sand warm against his feet. Ashley only ignored and waited.

"I can't believe how long the line is. The snacks must be that good; people must be eating it right then and there," She was saying as if talking to a friend, not out of annoyance, but with curiosity, trying to ignore, TJ, the wannabe pervert from before.

"Yeah, must be good stuff," he said peeking towards the stand. "I'm only waiting for a soda though.

The line was then starting to move, as they got closer to the booth at last. Just a few people in front of them, Ashley turned her eyes to a ride on the boardwalk. She saw the Merry-Go-Round roll into action and there other stands and odd looking mirrors right by the snack bar where she was waiting.

TJ turns to see his two surfer pals turn up.

"Hey, Rodney! Banks! Sup?" He called out his usual greeting.

Rodney had his surfboard with him, having short hair and lime green shorts. Banks, right behind him, was a stout kind of guy, with black 3/4th length pants on and a white T-shirt. Both guys were looking and acting the surfer lifestyle.

"Yo man," Banks greeted. "Rod just got up some sweet cuts…" He paused to see Ashley a couple of feet away form the mirror. "Who's the chick," looking in TJ's direction.

"Oh, this is Ashley," he said, smiling and exchanging looks between her and Banks. It was Rodney that pulled him aside, whispering to him but loud enough to be heard.

"Dude," his voice exactly deep like a carefree surfer, "She's a bit…er…"chunky", wouldn't ya say?"

"Dude," TJ retorts back annoyed.

Ashley cocks her head when she heard one of his friends' whispering. TJ peeks over his shoulder at her, and then continues to whisper, "I don't think she is…"

"Don't think I am what?" Ashley appeared her hands on her hips.

Rodney interrupted TJ before he could speak, chortling. "Liking the bigger chicks now?"

TJ nudged him and yelped, "Shut up!"

"What," Ashley asked again, more irritated.

TJ turned around and stammered to explain himself, before Rodney burst out, "YOU'RE FAT!"

TJ could only look in horror as Ashley only blinked for a moment; Banks sniggered quietly. TJ was helpless, only forced to watch this on, hoping Rodney didn't mean is. TJ asked him what that was for, when Ashley saw the mirror close by and walked over to it. She was mortified to see herself, possibly breaking 300 pounds, with chunky legs covered by her stretched jeans and bulky arms, no sleeves to cover up their cellulite look. Her face puffier around her cheeks, making her head look bigger; a size and face that was not her own.

Banks and Rodney giggled and made gesturing fat taunts in her direction, as she stood transfixed. TJ also looked at Ashley looking back at herself. All he could he was a very trim, fir formed girl getting upset over a funhouse mirror reflection, forcing himself to gradually get angrier.

"See dude," TJ began, "Look what you did! She got all self-conscious!"

Banks laughed it off. "Heh, yeah whatever… see ya later, chubby chaser!" Adding that last bit in as he and Rodney fled, still laughing with themselves. For all Ashley could think, she probably did look into a funhouse mirror, but she was ripping inside, her stomach churning something odd.

She finally turned away and saying, "I don't…", but then turning and running away, trying to hide her crying eyes.

"ASHLEY! WAIT!" TJ ran after her, wanting to console her, hating what his so called 'friends' had said, unbelievable at how mean they were to her.

Ashley finally returned to her beach house, which stood among sand that was whiter than on the regular beach and picket fences strewn about. The house had a sea blue color, some palm trees swaying on the left, the roof a brown/black color. The front adorned a long porch with a wicker couch and cushions, down further from a swinging porch; a potted plant by the screen door and a wind chime that clinked a soft melody for the crying young lady, as she slammed both doors shut, unaware that TJ was following her.

"Ashley," Came a call outside; TJ knocked a few times on the door. "Ashley…"

She in question was lying on the peach colored couch, another pillow covering her sobbing face and thinking back to the 'evil' mirror that showed her as a hippo. TJ knocks again a few more times.

"Ashley, look…I'm sorry… those guys…they're just bone-heads!" He thumped the outside wall in frustration and takes a seat on the porch's swinging chair.

She heard his voice and the noise amid her soft wails, reluctantly getting off the couch and opening the door, her face strewn with tears.

"What do you want," her voice waving, still trying to stop crying. "Come to chase a chubby like me?!"

TJ quickly stood up and defended, "No, no! I…well…I hate what those guys said… can I please come in?" TJ frowns a little.

Ashley started going back inside. "Whatever," said in a broken hearted and sad tone.

TJ held the door open. "No, really." He walked in following Ashley. "Look…you shouldn't listen to them…they wouldn't know a hot chick if one came up and kiss 'em on the lips."

Ashley wiped her face with her hand, feeling so confused. TJ wasn't really like his 'friends' in a sense that he came all this way to admit a wrong doing; and he did seem cute to boot, guys she was very familiar with back in Malibu. TJ then took the initiative and cuddles Ashley, once again put off and confused by this action.

"You were acting a pervert trying to look at me if you could and now you're trying to cuddle me?!"

TJ backs off a little, shocked and frowning all the once.

"I…I…you looked like you need a cuddle. I mean…I can't _stand_ when people say crap like that about other people," referring to his friends, gesturing and pointing in their possible direction. With no other choice, TJ leaves, turning back to look through the door and to say, "Look… I… I'm sorry," looking down and walking away.

Ashley then felt even worse for dismissing him like that. In her life, she always took care of her body, wanting to keep it thin because it was healthy as what she was taught to believe. She too was an insecure high schooler, threatened by peer pressure, but always had her old friends to cheer her up and help her see the error of her ways. Even though she learned back in school that she wasn't fat and no reason to starve herself, once again, she felt self-conscious for thinking she was fat by some dumb mirror. What is it with her and mirrors? Did they hold some power that no one can see other than those that care about looks? It was her past, younger self that kept nagging at her for leaving the fear and illusion behind and taking it out on someone she just met.

TJ continues to walk away, thinking she should've stayed but surely there was no way she's let him.

"Wait," a call was made to him. "Hold on! TJ!"

He looks back over and slowly walks back.

"What," he said, looking at her a little confused.

"Um," it was her turn to stammer, "Would you…like to…come in? No. Stay a little longer?"

TJ still looked confused, but agreed, "Err…yeah…okay." He follows her inside and stands in the main room feeling a little awkward but glad to be back here. Ashley tried to bring out a warmer smile than before, causing TJ to smile back a little more.

"So…what do you…wanna do," he said this a little cautiously.

"Well," Ashley tried to begin; she was afraid to say she wanted a snack, fearing for her horror from before.

"Hey…you know I don't think like those idiots…right?" He looked deep into her eyes, hoping she was thinking the same.

"Uh…well…no."

"Thanks," he said smiling. "To be honest," now blushing, "I…think you're," now going back quiet before finally ending, "Kinda hot." He stood there, looking back at Ashley, blushing just a little bit more to give his face a rosier setting over his nervousness of the remark.

"You really think I'm hot?" was all she had to say.

"You kidding? You're hot for sure," winking and smiling, his blonde bangs drooping a little around his face and his green eyes lighting up. Then he quiets down with a, "But…yeah."

"But what if I was…chunky…?"

TJ flushes ever redder, looking away as he continued his answer with a smile. "Well I'm a little embarrassed about that… I'd think you'd still be just as hot."

"You wouldn't mind if I was fat?? What if I looked like a hippo…or a… or a blimp?" Ashley was shocked by TJ thoughts; that a guy would still like her that way if she looked so big and chunky. He walks a little closer to her.

"I wouldn't mind," he smiled and looked deeply into her eyes, almost lost but somehow sensing something else there.

"Are you alright?" Ashley noted his gleaming eyes.

"What… oh yeah, yeah." He flashes a bigger grin.

She cupped her mouth to hide her laughing smile, giggling a "teehee" little girl laugh. He also laughs along, thinking how cute she was when she did that, but to him she looked cute all the time he accidentally laid eyes on her.

He then sighed at the end of the laughter. "So, er… you still haven't told me what you wanna do." He smiled again, taking in the very comfortable surroundings and color, looking at a very nice couch, then pointing to indicate for him to sit down and Ashley letting him know it was okay to sit. Slowly walking to the couch, he continued to gaze back at her while the seat cushion sank deep in, awaiting an answer. To her, TJ looked like a mannequin that seemed to move its eyes to follow a walking mall shopper.

The awkward, lovey-dovey scene was broken by the sound of her stomach gurgling.

"That's right. I was so busy that I forgot about the snack bar."

TJ nodded in agreement.

"Well, I ain't goin' anywhere… I can wait."

"There a diner in town that I've become accustomed to for the weeks I've been here," Ashley suggested, "We can go there."

"Sure!" He stood up and grinned, realizing her never had his soda either.

Ashley waved her hand to him as she turned the knob on the door.

"Come on."

The diner was called the Apple Pit; on the outside it had a 1950's retro look that met with a roadside homey feel on route 66; with red lights along the building, chrome walls and a door with three lines slashed down on an edge. TJ had been following Ashley like a love-struck puppy. He was not to believe in "love at first sight" or anything of that nature, but he felt that were was a connection… something not known to him. When they arrived at the diner, TJ opened the showy door for her. Inside the establishment was adorned with old beach movie posters and ceramic seashells on the walls; the floor was black and white checkered, traditional counter seats with red leather covered, a lot more tables and lining had the silver look. The counter had a turn table of pies and cakes on display; no one was seated at the counters, but some customers were at the other side of the restaurant. The two arrive inside and take a booth in the back by the window gazing out to the sea.

"This is a pretty cool," TJ said enthralled by the diner's interior. "I wonder if the waitresses have roller skates," he joked a little, but none the less impressed with the diner; he was going to love this town.

"They have really good burgers and fries and hot dogs, like I remember back in Malibu's diner," Ashley commented.

"Awesome. So, how did you end up here? Malibu got boring, or just felt like a change." TJ began to stir up the conversation further.

Ashley began, "Well, after high school, my friend all had their careers there. I wanted to so something different. I do the occasional modeling, I work as a sort of "Jill-of-all-Trades; it helps learning to do many things growing up, but I do miss the old gang." She felt very lonely remembering her old friends; feeling like she abandoned them when there was nothing for her in Malibu and moving to another similar place where she could do any job that needed her skills.

TJ frowned in a comforting manner he too reminisced of why he came here, agreeing and knowing the feeling.

"I wasn't much of a bright spark in school," he lamented, "But I do know that from even before then, I loved to surf… the way it all flowed…the taste of the sea water…even the pain of hittin' up a big wave…"

Ashley giggled again. "I guess you knew right away I was some model."

"Well, yeah, but by the way you dress seems to suggest other wise," he pointed at her T-shirt. She wasn't sure why TJ wouldn't assume she was a model because she was wearing a red shirt.

As TJ continued on, a waitress on skates rolled by the table, she wore a big plastic grin and with big blue eyes that graced the two there with a pink tight waitress outfit, appearing very ditzy to say the least.

"Hi, I'm Debby," she beamed and her smile not wavering, "Can I take your order?"

TJ looked happy as he replied, "Roller skates! I knew it! Awesome!!"

Ashley smiled and ordered a decker burger and a side of fries with a small shake. Debby scribbled it down.

"Ok…and for the gentleman," looking straight at TJ.

"Errr… just a Coke'll do," he answered nodding.

Their hostess of wheels rolled away again.

"I feel sort of like a pig having all that while you just have a drink," Ashley said.

"Ahh, don't worry about it. Besides, I'm not that hungry anyways."

He smiled and plucked up the courage to ask about that moment on the beach from earlier.

"So…what happened back there? The mirror… you looked so horrified," he then frowned as he relived the moment in his mind.

Ashley could only shift her eyes away and down, then beginning, "It's just that… they said… I was fat… and the mirror there… I really did look fat."

TJ tiled his head a little.

"Why do I get the strangest feeling that there's something more?

Debby returned with the burger and fries on a platter, chewing some gum.

"That one Decker with fries…and a Coke," she repeated their order.

The two thanked the cheery girl who scooted off to tend to other patrons. Ashley began to eat her "lunch"; TJ never took his eyes off of her, which prompted Ashley to look away with a slightly redder face.

"Are you sure there isn't anything more? About the mirror?" TJ brought the conversation back to the beach scene. "Something tells me it's something else that made you cry…"

"It just made me look fat," was what she only said.

"Yeah, but something else seems to tell me otherwise." He looked into her eyes with a sincere look on his face, reaching for her hand. "You look uncomfortable, Ash? Do you wanna leave?" He was now unsure if calling her "Ash" was any better or made things worse.

"Okay…I can just take this back with me…"

Debby was called back over to wrap up the platter. TJ wrapped his arm around Ashley, a complete contrast to earlier in the day.

"I'm sorry about how I acted and calling you a pervert," she said quietly.

"Think nothing of it," TJ loosely said, "You had every right to think that."

With a paper bag carrying her food, they walked back to her house in mild silence, with Ashley thinking back to the time she worried about food and fat. The sun turned into an orange colored sky over the ocean's horizon. TJ brought her back to the front door, wrote down his phone number from the diner's napkin, assuring Ashley he can call him anytime. The house kept quiet for her for the rest of the night; his number by the phone in her kitchen and eating her meal at the counter, leaving behind her shake at the diner as she wasn't thirsty for it now.

She dressed in her long, dressy purple nightgown as she thought back to TJ, how much he changed in the entire day they met. Something was telling her that TJ liked something more about her but felt she was keeping a secret from him. Ashley couldn't tell him about the time, as a teenager, that she was being teased that she fat and a fun house mirror heightened such a thought as well as her bedroom mirror betraying her of what she looked like. She couldn't bear to eat with the idea of becoming a gross looking; she even hallucinated two pixies telling her she was either fat or wasn't. The nightmare tried to cement those ugly thoughts of transforming her into a Godzilla-like woman on a movie set, fantastically changing her, making her grow in girth as well as in height when all of a sudden just floating up and away. Ashley talked to herself of being so fat she turned into a "blimp". Eventually, it was her friend Maxie that said she was a beautiful girl and that she didn't need to starve herself. Eventually, she hushed the bad pixie and began to eat again with no worries.

She always owed it to Maxie to being a very good friend, especially when she was swept up in the image of smoking one time, one extreme of bad health. But when graduation came, she and all her other close friends moved away; Maxie for one focused on her broadcasting career, going away to upstate California to become a reporter. Ashley was at a lost of what she wanted to do; she felt she wasn't particularly good at anything and more comfortable with following her friends in their own adventures. With no left to turn to, she made the hard decision at the time to learn to follow her own drum, find a path that's right for her. She became curious of how things worked around her; while not much with education, others were kind enough to show her around various job and techniques. It was her volunteering at a photo store darkroom that led her to try model at one's request. She was told she had an exquisite and natural look, very few and far between from the blondes in the modeling world.

Her commissioned photo shoots helped her save some money away to move to another beach town, away from Malibu and the memories of feeling lost and confused. Her new job now focused as a handy girl and painter; and tomorrow might have her called back for a magazine advertisement. Her career lead to new possibilities everyday; doing anything possible was her career now. Even though she was no longer a high school student, living in Malibu or as a tag along, she could never shake off the nagging dread of being too fat; that her modeling days would be ripped away with her slim clothing showed tight and ripped seams. She really couldn't tell TJ all that, seeing that their meeting was new and already too much happening with the old wounds tearing out again.

In her bedroom, she flipped the TV on and listened to a particular show about the effects of obesity; a 600 pound woman crying and sobbing herself in public over how she was bullied and drowned it all out with food and Godzilla movies. Ashley could only relate to that old monster movie. Hearing her tale of woes and gorges drifted Ashley to sleep; free falling into the same dream world she dreamt of years ago.

_I guess… I have a problem with being fat … kind of, goes back to school one time…_

_A movie set fades in; Ashley stood in her red swimsuit, different from a pink and purple stripe slanted outfit she wore. TJ and Debby the waitress were also there, standing dream and trance-like. There was a director that barked angrily. A table nearby was absolutely covered with food… junk food, chocolate cars, candy bonbons, burgers and fries._

_The Director bellowed, "I'm not having her in this film!! Not unless she can prove to me she can play the part!!"_

_Ashley was confused; she had the right outfit said she was trim and fit; surely he's seen her head shots._

_"Just look at her!! She isn't BIG ENOUGH!!"_

What?

_"You're not big enough for the part!!_

_All TJ and Debby could do was stare on blankly._

"You want me bigger??"

_The Director rampages on again._

_"Look…you either get bigger or you're fired!!"_

"Okay." _She was taken aback for being yelled at._

_The Director mumbles to some people as TJ walks over._

_"Let me help you," he says like a drone, bringing her to the table and picking up a bonbon to put in Ashley's mouth._

_She chews it, feeling it on the inside; people were still going about on the set. TJ hurriedly picks up another…and another…and another; with each bonbon stuffed, she felt very different._

_"Can I take your order?" Debby comes by and picks up another share of bonbons._

_Ashley's mouth worked like an oiled machine, taking in bonbons and feeling/becoming fatter._

_TJ and Debby chanted in monotone, "You must have more if you want the part…yes…much more…_

_Ashley wanted it to stop, but told herself she wanted that part. The feeding continued, now combining burgers and bonbons, candy and fries… the Director began to notice Ashley's plumping body; he ordered the set to be moved and start rolling._

_A set appeared; a cityscape of tiny model buildings; Ashley felt herself walking along the set, her big feet crushing the crowd, her butt wiggled at a building, crumbling it. TJ and Debby were no longer feeding her, but Ashley kept having popcorn and burgers in her hand, entering her mouth somehow. With a cry of "action!" she became the role, stomping everywhere and knocking buildings aside._

"This is fun!"

_A stuffing of her mouth with popcorn filled her with glee._

_The Director was in awe at her performance…or maybe it was the buildings getting smaller in Ashley's presence. She didn't care though; she happily ate and tore buildings apart._

_"What?! She's getting bigger! She's growing! Call and ambulance! Somebody stop her eating!!"_

_The cries were various, coming from many voices._

_Ashley's swimsuit grew with her, becoming more mountainous as she grew taller, into a fat giantess with an extreme pear shape body. With her spurts, her body raised up, her feet away from the ground, hovering and floating, growing into the crumbling ceiling, the opening left open for her to float away._

_"SHE'S TURNING INTO A BLIMP!!! STOP HER!!!"_

_"She's getting away!! I'm not losing my star!!"_

_Ashley flew away quickly, out of sight, but the voices and faces of TJ and Debby chanted in the sky._

_More… more… more…_

_There wasn't anything to eat but she fattened all the same, now sitting like Buddha with log-sized legs outstretched as she floated along the sky lines…_

Her mind faded back to consciousness, waking up with a slow gasp. The TV continued to create static noise, but crickets were loud enough to sing outside the backyard of the house. She got herself out of bed and went into the kitchen, turning on a light for the other side of the house's porch patio as she opened the screen door, settling herself down on a wicker chair, hoping the sea air would help clear her head. It was the dream again; it was all new but she fattened and grew and floated and grew… and all the while, how much inside her chest and below enjoyed the feeling.

Thinking about TJ from her dream, she looked over his phone number from the napkin in her hand she picked up and gave him a call when she returned to the kitchen to grab the cordless phone. On the other end of the line, TJ was still sleepy and groggy.

"Err…uh… hello?"

"TJ, it's me…" Ashley's voice was soft and sounding meek.

TJ wakes up a little more. "Ashley? What's going on? It's like… 3 a.m."

He was sitting up in bed back in his room at his place, his hair more messy than usual.

"I'm sorry to call so late, but I had this weird dream… or nightmare… like the one I had as a teenager."

During that time, she recounted to him the old version her dream, and how because she didn't eat for fear of fat and saw tiny pixies, telling her that she was or wasn't fat, confusing her more. Now with her new dream, she told him he was there on the movie set, that she was a Godzilla monster, enjoying to eat.

TJ became more alert. "…Are you okay? Want me to come over or…?"

"Yeah please," Ashley quietly requested.

The phones were turned off as TJ quickly got dressed and rushed over to Ashley's house on his skateboard as quickly as he could and to see. Ashley heard steps at the front door, TJ called from outside. She called back to come over to the other side of the porch; he looked around and followed her voice, then saw her stand round the back, meekly waving.

"Hey… you okay," he walked over and cuddled her, eying her behind under her nightgown but considering otherwise.

"Y-eah, just that dream," she stammered.

They went inside; TJ heard the static of her annoying TV and shut it off.

"Want something to drink," he asked her.

"Yeah…"

He smiled warmly and headed to the kitchen to see what she has, rummaging in the cupboards.

"How about hot chocolate?" She didn't answer except to nod, rubbing her hand over her hair.

"That dream was so weird," she continued again.

A large steaming mug was set for her, as TJ took a seat next to her with his arm around her.

"Same one like you said on the phone?"

"Yes… I don't know why… I had something to eat… and you were there…and the girl at the diner… I know it's weird, but you were in the dream," she blew at the rim and took a sip, "And there was a big table of food… and you were stuffing me… making me bigger and telling me to have more…"

TJ was confused by her explanation, and then giggled a little as he pulled her in closer.

"Well, the good news is you're not bigger," trying to reassure her somewhat childish out look in his mind of such weight issues, but opted for poking her belly jokingly with a free hand. She in return giggled, a smile meeting her and cuddling her with his arm.

"I guess I just don't want to be alone right now," she finalized.

"Don't worry. I ain't leavin'," TJ smiled more.

She put her head on his shoulder as he touched her rounded nose, then resting her head lightly on hers, his other arm softly atop her tummy. The hot chocolate was sweet and warming her up quickly, letting a hidden excitement inside her overrun it, cooling away the beverage's effect with its own warmth. TJ hugged her more, but noticed something different: her stomach seemed a little softer.

"At least it was only a crazy dream," she seemed to say to herself this time.

His hand still rested on her, knowing for sure that her stomach seemed to get softer and softer… like fat? No, surely not.

"…You really are a great guy after all…"

"Er… Ashley?" A look of panic over his face.

"Mm yeah? You really are taking a liking to my stomach." Thinking his hand was pressing deeper into her.

"It's… it's more like your stomach has taken a liking to my hand!" Rubbing her belly to show her.

"Oh! What do you…" She looked down and found her once flat stomach bulging into a three month pregnant belly. "What's happening to me?"

"I…I…I dunno," a shock expression across his face as well, just staring at her bulging stomach, slowly growing fatter… there wasn't a feeling of excess fat building up, it felt more "light". Whatever it was, she then felt it in her chest and butt. TJ was more enthralled over her appearance, rubbing her stomach and seeing her boobs and butt begin to puff up.

"What is all this?"

"That's what I wanna know," Ashley shrieked.

He stared at her as she bloated more; she wasn't a heifer like her dream, but Ashley felt herself become more curvatious and ridiculously at that. TJ couldn't help but notice, his girl turning into a real life Jessica Rabbit but even he knew now that was an understatement. Her bloating continued further; her breasts more ample and bouncing with each movement and her butt about as big as the cushion she sat on. Then her arms and legs got into the act, prompting TJ to drop his jaws and fumbling to help her stay still.

"Oh my God," her voice more airy with fear and amazement, "I'm turning into a balloon!" The notation of her legs swelling further and arms softening up and pointing straight out was the cause of her alarm. TJ was still in shock, unable to say anything; just stare… he somehow managed to regain his voice, as if it was starting to crack at the site of puberty.

"What's… in there," gently poking her widening belly.

"Ooh!" She let out a jumpy gasp, like she both contacted a static shock and like her back eased up with a gentle finger tip at the same time.

He looked at her reaction and rubbed her again

"Oh… I don't feel anything inside…"

TJ researched again, poking and prodding, saying to his own thoughts, "Well, it's gotta be something… Oh my God, Ashley!"

It was his turn to quickly react, as her body expanded and collided into each other, her limbs were fatter and her stomach turning into her rounded body and taking away the look, her entire arms and legs with them, covering them up to her wrists and settled with a locked pop; her ankles also settled in with the same sound. Her "front" and "back" were stood out beyond her vision of her feet; roughly six feet around her frame. Her breasts were perfect orbs, but a few inches bigger or more than usual. TJ looked at her form half orb and oval; Ashley tried to make subtle movements, but only accomplished a waddle at her sides moving back and forth; her once loose fitting fuchsia gown now hugging too tight along her smooth curves, revealing the area where her legs should be.

"TJ! Do something!" Ashley squeaked out, not so much that her voice was a few tones higher like she swallowed helium, but that she lost her voice for so long in the shock of things that she had to say something otherwise she would get lost in herself. TJ found his feet and walked a few steps closer to his rotund girlfriend, unbelievable to the real image as Ashley was of herself; his hands found a place on a smooth surface of her sides, just gently letting the fingers lazily poke in for any sign of air or a bizarre form of skin swelling.

"I can't believe this," he mustered, like an archeologist or gemologist in the mist of a great shining discovery. "Human inflation… a person expanding, expanded like a balloon…" These words would seem new to TJ, but it was Ashley caught by surprise, both sounding intelligent and day dreamy.

"What are you talking about?" She looked at him, about ready to stare at him further when TJ turned his body sideways and gave her an immediate kiss of her buoyanter lips. He puckered them closer; feeling like kissing a cloud or an invisible wisp of air that accidentally kissed him back while trekking along its path on torrents and no sign of stopping.

"You… are the most…beautiful thing I've ever seen." With his lips loose, and looser than ever, TJ leaned in closer, his arms wrapping tighter. He gave a bit of a squeeze and could've sworn he heard a squeak of air. Ashley's mouth gasped out like she was exhaling puff

"B-beautiful," Ashley questioned. His hands quieted her down, rubbing all the right spots that gave her a sense of comfort and sensation, tingling and "pulling" in her places; his hands now crossed her breast skin and swiped over her flat nipple, but filled with enough power to jolt her from her crotch to her back.

"Don't be afraid, Ash. It's amazing that something like this can happen to the human body. I always thought it was…a fantasy…like I've seen before…" He nuzzled in deeper, mouthing a moan and whispered "so comfy". All the while, Ashley was letting in her own silent and tender moans. She thought of was there ever a pleasure like this? A balloon girl held and groped by a nutty yet lovable guy, while not quiet "fat" fat, her body was as round as could be, but wondered how she was gonna get back to normal or doomed to be a model for Goodyear for a party shop display.

Yet as she was lost in thought, TJ kept squeezing to his delight, with each hugs and bear hugs, squeezes, gropes, he got her down to a smaller orb size; by then her legs were coming back to a tree trunk shape. He played and fiddled with her open navel, feeling some line of thin air escaping, with the bottom hem of her nightgown descending like a curtain on his frisky hand. Over time, she shrunk to a puffy fat woman form, air whistling and wheezing by them from her mouth and pores. Her body slimmed down to its toned and shapely form, her legs decreased in soft mass, her arms came to view, bendable again; her body by the time her mind came back and when she felt TJ hugging less of her and reaching around her more, she was back to her old body. With her one arm free, she reached for his head and poked his top head with her index finger. He looked up and blinked at her, with a smile and expression that can only be called a crap-eating quality grin; he then shook his head back to reality.

"There's my girl," hugging her deeper as his arms almost crossed each other. With a quick set of smooth reflexes, he lifted her up off the floor and scooped into his arms, carrying her to her bedroom, stealing a tickle along her bottom foot and he gently laid her out in her bed. She still wasn't sure what to make of her experience, but it seemed when she was directly staring down a heftyish body that was hers, out of control and left her trapped inside herself, it felt like there was a life preserver that ended up around her. Too small and unable to fit around, it held on and never let go until she could feel her arms again and her legs back to a true standing position. Even still, her dream self saying how much fun it was to be fatter and eating and stomping on miniature movie sets, it was also like how she felt when her stomach first ballooned to waddled over her own inflatable toy self. She wanted it to happen, to sweep away the "too fat" scare, to eat to her hearts content, to grow and fill, to spread her own rolls and fly so to speak. It was a mystery at the moment; one that would have to wait for another time; another night.

Pecking her forehead goodnight, TJ was about to exit the door when she "ahummed" him and wagged her finger back. TJ knew what she wanted and made a slide for the bedside next to her.


	2. Chapter 2: Charmed School

Ashley's World

Charmed School

When morning came, there was another scruffy head that lay on another big pillow. This one had dirty blonde bangs and with a glazed smile plastered on him like he was in the best part of dreamland. Ashley, a towel flung between her neck and wrapped in a fuzzy light purple rode, rubbed and prodded TJ's shoulders.

"Hey, Hun, time to get up," she said. Drops of water from her wet hair tips dripped on TJ's shirt. He rubbed them along, turned over but slipped on the sheet and fell back first on the floor. He brought his head up and looked around like a frantic groundhog, with Ashley covering her mouth and her face scrunched in a smile.

Still dressed from his clothes he put on last night before rushing to Ashley's side, he only flattened his shirt and joined Ashley in the kitchen. She was preparing an omelet with chopped green peppers and cheese; then adding the onions over the stove. On the counter by the sink of the other side was a box with a receipt taped to the cover, indicating that they were brought just today. TJ flipped the lid open and saw six different kinds of donuts and muffins on the other end.

"Coffee's ready," Ashley said over her shoulder. TJ got up and took a ceramic blue mug out of the cupboard he got the hot chocolate for last time and poured himself a mug: plain black with nothing else. He frisked the thought of already having "cream and sugar" and looked over at Ashley cooking away.

"So you decided to let me stay the whole night. Was that your master plan?" TJ grinned and looking as devilish as he thought Ashley might have been.

"_If_ it had been my plan, you would be on the couch," Ashley shot back in a quirky tone. "_I_ had a change of heart." She then smiled as she slipped the omelet creation onto a blue plate.

"Well, uh…" TJ scratched the inside of his ear, trying to bring up the late night episode a few hours past, "About what happened…"

"No pressure," Ashley smiled, "Besides, I enjoyed the company if you know what I mean." She fixed the lace top of her night gown while carrying the meal in the other hand to the counter. Bending down to where TJ sat, she gave him a simple peck on the cheek before she sat on the other side. TJ forked in a big mound of egg, chewing happily.

"Wow, these are awesome, Ash!"

"Thank you. It comes in handy when you did a combination of part waitress and head cook for a week of helping out at another diner. Although not at the same time, mind you."

TJ kept munching away on the scrambled eggs with a big grin and watching on, partly reeling from the experience the night before.

"I do appreciate what you did for me," She continued, "Although, even now, I'm still confused as to why it happened…"

"…I'm confused too," TJ said with a mouthful, wiping away a bit of egg off his lips. "Something really weird that happened…anything in your dreams that could explain it?"

"No way it was anything like what happened in the dream. That would be too outrageous."

TJ hummed to himself and gulped.

"But you gotta admit…was fun," He said to the delight of Ashley's quiet, girlish laughter and in turn, spreading his mouth with a grin. "So, anyway, what's the plan for today?"

"I have a job at the spa today; doing some on-the-spot pays for maintenance work. They're having some trouble with the A/C's."

"And I've got a competition later…oddly enough, it's not a surf, but a skate jam," TJ added for himself.

Ashley never assumed that TJ was also a skater type outside the surfer façade, but she was neither familiar or followed these types of sports closely; she used to be the typically valley rich girl interested in seeing only the guys play regardless of what they were doing.

"So, when will that be?"

"Probably about 3. You gonna watch?"

"Well, I hope to get the A/C's fixed by then," Ashley said biting into a bit of olive oil buttered toast and eggs. "So I do hope to stop by."

TJ grinned joyfully, and stood up from his seat at the breakfast bar.

"Here, let me help your plate."

TJ helped Ashley clean up the kitchen after they ate, then he picked up his skateboard lounging by the wall to the door and leaned in to Ashley who met him there.

"See you later," giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, then rolling out the door along the little wheels of the board.

"I'll try and be there, TJ," Ashley called away as TJ left her house, not even losing eye contact. "I better change into some work rags," she said to herself after closing the door.

When TJ skated down the road, he quickly stopped off at his home to change, dressing into the skate company gear's clothes that he was currently trying to break a professional deal with. Properly dressed, TJ skated to the ramp hangout where the competition will be held; a simple street skate layout of stairs and a hand rail also added an edge to the current skater scene portrayed on TV.

Hours later, with a washcloth rag wiping over her brow, Ashley turned the key to her front door and fanning a loose shirt from the sweat on her body. Once inside, she walks to the panel switch to open up the central air in her own home; the sound humming with a small whirl. She took her clothes off in the bathroom as she turned on the shower stall; 45 minutes away before she had to depart for the skating contest. She bathed herself with the loofa soaked strawberry crème scented wash; the water lukewarm as she rubbed down her bare flat, now having a soft pudge that wasn't there before. She dried herself off sitting down on the toilet seat, rubbing and flattening her damp curls with a towel; now making her way back to her room to take out her panties and bra from the dresser drawer. With a snap at the back and a slip between her legs, she noticed that soft, flabby bulge over the lacy waist. A glimpse scene from her dream played into her mind, where she was her heaviest even though she never weighted that much in her life. Then, out of the blue like in her dream, she quickly ballooned out, her pudgy stomach grew outward, her butt jutted and shook with stretched skin, a few rolls hung along her back. Her face filled out with accompanying plump cheeks; her upper arms sagged and swelled. Her body gained an extra 300 pounds, blimping her to 490; the bra digging into her broad chest and her underwear had turned into a thong, with most of her swollen butt cheeks in view.

Ashley wasn't prepared for what having extra would do to her orbit; her sides waddled back and forth when she took her first steps on her drumstick thighs, the feeling that this was all a surreal dream again, but the pounds are real, the bulk she carried was real…but is that "feeling" she had also real?

TJ stood at the top of the ramp, crouching down, looking into the crowd; Ashley was no where to be seen. He started his run by now, still thinking about Ashley, knowing that Ashley wouldn't just blow him off. What if she had a repeat performance of the previous night his rambled mind cried? Finishing his run and scurrying through the crowd of surprised seaters, TJ knew something was wrong, very wrong, as he headed straight for her house, skating as fast as he could, the sweat beading from his baseball cap.

He finally reached Ashley's house, knocking heavily on the door.

"ASHLEY?!" His voice crying out into the closed door. "Ashley! Are you okay?"

She caught herself in the mirror, watching her breast skin stick out like overflowed Jell-O from the cups of her bra, her butt starting to itch from the former high cut brief panty, when she heard TJ's pounding and yelling, whispering an "oh no" to herself.

TJ tried the handle…locked; he walked around, looking through the windows. Then he quickly headed for the back door to test it… also locked. He was getting really worried; he knew she was inside; from the sides of his eyes, he noticed an open window, hurrying over and climbing through the kitchen and digging his foot into the metal sink that squeaked with water drops. He had to regain some balance when he brought his legs in and stepping over to the floor.

"Ugh," he muttered. "Ashley? Ash?" His voice now emitted fear.

Ashley gasped when she heard a rustling from the kitchen, but she didn't calm down any better when TJ's frantic voice came in clearer…how will she explain this to him? Then she had an idea; it might sound extremely silly, but it was better than just staying shut up in her room.

TJ looked around the quiet surroundings for any sign of her, when all of a sudden; a pink and purple floor screen appeared in front of where Ashley's door stands.

"Ash?" He walked over to the screen, placing his hands on the side of it, noting the sewn patches of pink flowers in pink threads and yellow "pollens" in the middle. "Huh? Ash??"

A voice came from behind the screen, crying out, "Please! Don't look over here!" A hand waved at the top and went away.

TJ stopped just as he was about to move the screen out of the way.

"Ashley… are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she flustered, "I was just… getting changed…"

"Are you sure? You sound a little… fuller?"

He just stood facing the screen, his eyebrows knitted in confusion at Ashley's strange behavior.

"F-fuller? Me? D-don't be silly. It's not like I have something between my cheeks…"

Humming to himself, he prepped his hands along the floor screen's edges.

"Ashley… I'm going to count to 3…

Just before he got to one, Ashley cried, "Alright! But, you won't like this one…"

"What do you mean "this one"," he asked, slowly sliding the divider to reveal Ashley's massive body. She gasped, trying feebly to hide her enormous chest with her equally wide arms.

"Oh…my…"

Ashley closed her eyes, shadowed by her purple eye shadow.

"Ashley?" TJ said again, walking in slowly, his jaw wide open.

"I know…I really _did_ turn into a blimp…"

"Not a blimp," he corrected, "Smaller than that," then investigated her newly gained weight.

"I am! I really did become so fat… I could take being blown up, but not this! Not this.

TJ frowned, his instinct telling him to hug her and comfort her. Ashley remembered crying as that teenager when she thought she saw a huge, gross form of herself in the mirror; and she wanted to cry again. Seeing the glossy look in her eyes, TJ hugged his blossomed girl and then tighter, squishing her large rolls.

"Oh, Ashley…"

"Now, you see…What I saw."

He frowned again, trying to figure out the logic to it all.

"Was there any trigger at all?"

Ashley flustered, "I don't think so… I don't know…it isn't fair!"

"I know, I know," TJ shushed her and kept hugging. He then took her plump hand gentle and walked her towards the bed to take a seat.

"It isn't fair that I have to be upset by this all over again!" This time by these words, it was the truth. She thought she would be more mature to handle such a change in her body, but the lines of reality became very thin in one day.

TJ wrapped his tanned arm along her shoulder, squeezing in got a cuddle.

"But you don't need to be. I still think you're as cute as a button," he ran his finger along her nose with a grin, trying to lighten the mood.

"A button?"

"Well, more than a button… I dunno."

"I don't understand… if I wanted it to happen in my dream… why am I upset by it now?"

TJ could only look on, unsure of how to actually answer such a profound question, but only continued to cuddle her; his figure now dwarfed by here, hearing Ashley only sigh, then prompting to give her a light kiss on the cheek.

"And I don't want to think…what those friends of yours would think... if I was at the competition like this…" She babbled on, her voice mixed with her sobs.

TJ felt so disappointed, feeling he could have prevented this, but it could just be a idealistic reasoning of helping her out more than he could. He laid down the mattress spread, letting her head rest on his chest.

"Ashley… it'll be ok…"

"How do I… I mean, how do I get over this?"

He stroked her hair to calm her down and her lips faltered a small smile. "I dunno hun… but we'll find out. But ya know you look really cute like that."

"W-what?" Ashley flustered.

"You look cute," TJ stated matter of factly, "Those chubby cheeks," poking her left one, "And that lil' gut," he now grinned and playfully tickled her tummy.

Ashley batted him away, but TJ giggled like a child being told off, then sneaking in another poke; she smiled and tried to grab her hand but his lighting reflexes were no match for her. She kept giggled and telling him to stop, but TJ stuck out his tongue and traced her belly again with soft tickles; now her laughing harder. Thinking of a way to stop him, she wrapped her plump arms around his back and tried to squeeze him off like pushing out cookie dough.

"Hey whoa… squished here."

Smiling, she cockily scolded, "What is it now with you, hun? You said I look cute like this. What better than be surrounded by such cuteness?" Then she gave another bear hug, tightening further like a female sumo wrestler gripping her opponent. All the while, TJ wasn't so helpless, giving her a quick kiss and sly poke.

"Still doesn't stop me…you're gonna have to pin me!!"

"Will do…"

Releasing her gripping hug, she got up off the bed, her butt wiggling at the side and managing a belly flop, right onto where TJ laid.

"Whoa," TJ grunted out, laughing under her folds and breasts; replying playfully, "Oh no…I'm trapped, hehe." A big grin plastered on his smushed hidden face.

"Looks like I got you good there," Ashley said moving in deeper, feeling a bulge below her and where TJ's crotch laid.

"But now what you gonna do with me, that's the question," TJ muffled.

"Well… I kind of like being the one on top. And you seem a bit more comfortable to be on top _of_."

TJ faced heated with blush, as he rested his open hands on her hips, his eyes peaking out from the horizon of her huge breasts.

"_You're_ the more comfortable one!"

"Then move me to prove it, skinny!"

TJ raised an eyebrow and then started to struggle, his arms pushing and hands digging into her belly, grunting and huffing to push his love off of him. Ashley proved too much of a woman to move, finally giving up, letting her know his "defeat".

"Just be glad this is all of me and nothing more," Ashley gleamed down at the red face of TJ's and kissed him on his lips. TJ gladly kissed back, knowing how true that statement was. His hand slid down her side, noting the tightness of her underwear, a finger digging in and softly snapping the band, wondering if she was uncomfortable with it trapped inside her.

"Don't worry," she said quietly, "They're stretchable."

"Prepared," TJ pondered. "I like that!"

TJ pulled Ashley closer and kissed her plump red lips again, both moaning from their soft pecks. His kisses trailed along her cheek and down her neck; her catty smile lined up as he felt her some D-cup breasts.

"You're so soft," he murmured.

They cuddled and kissed slowly and tenderly that afternoon, the skate competition and the no-show behind them, no one around to know their touching, no wandering eyes looking at their every unconventional loving. Ashley then complied to roll off him, leaving TJ to pinch an inch or two of fat, as she pulled the covers off and TJ sitting up and pulling his shirt off, giving that frisky look he had the previous night. Undressing for her and slowly pulling down her dainty white pants, he clambered into bed and softly planting kisses on her lips, which lead to soft nibbles down her large body. Ashley moaned by the edges of his teeth and lips, as he quickly got used to her new found mass, exploring and nibbling every part of her. She twitched with each new place he discovered, gasped when he touched a tender soft and a gave throaty moan from his fingers tweaking her nipples. Not only was she in a new body for the first time, it was also ironic that being the fat girl also proved the last moments of her virginity she kept for so long, as TJ finally thrusted inside her.

An hour and a half later, they were still in bed, the blanket covering Ashley from the neck down, her face hot and flushed; TJ rested on her body and cuddled. She let all the passion expand into a very breathy inhale that formed "wow" across her smudged lips.

"Very wow," TJ responded, rubbing her tummy and circling her belly button with his finger, a huge grin on his face.

"Oh god," Ashley quickly responded with a gasp, "It just adds so much…to what we just did."

"Adds on? More like _piles_ on." He gave her belly a light jiggle as she snorted in response.

"So that's what it feels like?" Thinking back to the stories she heard from past classmates when they did it. So alive and so hot afterwards, the feeling "between" you inside; she always tried to be the good girl and couldn't help hearing these tales. And yet this escapade also made her exhausted, as was TJ, cuddling his pillow of a girlfriend, both drifting off to sleep and Ashley back into dreamland again with her head nodding off to the left of the pillow top.

_There was a temple; it was farther away. It had something it wanted to show her, but she couldn't see it just yet. All around her, as she walked down these black with dark blue walls, Ashley kept walking down; to go to where there is light or maybe just to take a walk while she tried to look or something or thought about what she wanted to look for. She felt the same way when she went to sleep; she was both overweight but her regular slim form was right besides her, carrying the same weight as always. The walls felt cool and wet, as they started diminishing every time she kept walking. She did feel for the first time what it felt like carrying hundreds of pounds on her body, but now it was like those hundreds were weighing something else down inside her. This long forgotten pressure to feel fitted somewhere; that others were judging her; if she was too fat or dim as a dead bulb because she was a Valley type. And just before, her body expanded like one by no reasonable means. What did she expect to find at the end of the walls? The guy with the eaten watermelon on his shirt and tan skinned girl calling on her weight were along her thoughts; teenagers from long ago that started this whole eating-is-bad, fat-is-bad trend. Is she going to find something better at the end to the light?_

_In front of her now was that temple, black like in silhouettes, a starry shine right on the top with a backdrop of a white cloud sky; still unable to see what it exactly is. Maxie, with her wavy white blonde hair was there when Ashley turned her head to the left, smiling and helpful as always, urging her to go forward; except on her right was the paper cut fairy of herself, disappointed that she was going forward. Ashley blew her away, flying along and away like paper in the wind. Except Ashley couldn't help but feel nervous as what was waiting for her above; her heart kept going beating away, her nerves tickling like something good was going on. She climbs those faux stony steps, leaving everyone down below in good spirits or confusion over their loss. The object was still shining and shooting rays of light when it became dimmer, the lines and rims an orange shade, the white light shrank away to reveal patterns of pink drawn lines, a cherry ruby in the middle. It was small and rectangular, folded at the left tip flap; looking very papery but firm. She wanted to touch it, but still felt uneasy. A hand came on her shoulder; TJ nudged his head on hers without her turning around to see him there, wanting her to take it. Her own appeared before her out of nowhere, smiling comfortingly that the look seemed so foreign to her own smile, older more sincere than before. Her right finger, middle and thumb pinch held the other side, ready to pick it up. It once became bright and quickly dim at the same time. She once again ballooned and slightly plumped, but she also became bigger, taller, rising above the temple, the movie-like sky backdrop, taller still and into the skies above; this time unafraid to float along and fly._

"Wake up, sleepyhead," A voice said in a soft sing songy tone.

Ashley moved her head, her eyes slowly opened. TJ hand his hand brushing her hair and poking her ribcage, ready to poke something else with a devilish gleam on his face.

"Okay! Okay, I'm getting up," Ashley lifted her body up. "You would not believe the dream I had."

"Another Godzilla moment?"

It was then that an empty pillow careened at the side of his head, her hand held the pillow case as she smiled herself.

"No," She waved. "It was totally weird like any other dream." Her brushed her legs over the bed and discovered that they weren't meaty trunks anymore. "Hey, what happened here," she almost sounded disappointed.

"Hmm, looks like you shrunk during the night," TJ investigated, trailing his finger along her bare calf. Ashley straight the strap of her fitly snug bra, reaching the floor for a robe she though she let fall to the floor yesterday after her shower. It appeared before her in TJ's hands.

"Check the pocket," he told her. Her hand reached into the first pocket and then searched in the other; indeed there was something, firm and with a touch like pewter metal; she pinched the chain and pulled out a pendant, orange with pink lines and a cherry ruby in the middle and glistened, TJ's own face brightened.

She gasped, "It's just like I saw…"

"What?"

"I mean…I thought I saw it at a jewelry store…"

"Before I went home to get prepped for the competition, I saw this in the window and thought of you. Meant to give it to you after the match as a token from me. Except now everyone will wonder why I took off like that; bummer that I might not have won, it would've been sweet with a good luck charm."

Her mind blinked from the word "charm"; the pendant looked exactly like it did in her dream. If anything, TJ meant the good luck to be her. She stared at the ruby gem a little longer before TJ gingerly took it and clasped it around her neck, pushing aside her auburn hair. Her finger lifted the bottom, inspecting it upside down; the gem was still bright red as she glanced, as if inspecting it to do something magical. It still glowed and Ashley dismissed it as a regular necklace gift. She stood and gave TJ a thank you kiss with TJ brushing down her back kissing in return.

Her dream self came back to her mind, wiser and softer with that older smile. It still seemed so far away; she knew her smile wasn't shaped like that, but either way, she hoped the need to be fleshier or wider or airier would come again soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Let Her Eat Cake

Ashley's World

Ashley's World

Let Her Eat Cake

The key turned inside the doorknob lock, and with a shut of the screen door, Ashley adjusted her tight black shorts again along her thigh. Her hot pink shirt pushed against her chest, revealing ample skin over the half open zipper top. White sneakers quickly stepped down the stairs; earphones played her music from an iPod Velcro strapped to her arm, ready and on her way as she jogged down the sandy sidewalk in the early morning sun. Her tied-back hair flipped and bobbed against her shoulders in an up and down rhythm, matched only with her sneaker feet stepping faster on the pavement. The soft and distant wind blew along the water; shore waves roll with crisp spatters onto the wet sand; the sun revealing a red, orange, gold hue. On that particular morning, she had her mind back to some stories TJ, who offered to make dinner last night. His barbecue chicken came out a little too dark, but he joked that it provided good charcoal for his borrowed mini grill. He tried to make up for it with takeout of burgers and a quiet night at her home, occasionally sneaking in a few stuffed fries along her mouth.

It was one month after they "embraced" each other, and the two became a steady couple. Both were working on their own activities; TJ practiced for another skating competition on the upcoming weekend while waxing his surfboard to get back onto the ocean waves, hoping to enter the next surfing contest meet. Ashley contacted her agent about her contract renewal and if local castings were available; the closest one was located in Permaona, 3 hours away. TJ offered to drive her down if he had a car; currently setting his eyes on a hot red jeep Cherokee at a dealership across the block from the skating park. Yet, he couldn't help if he had the skills and tenacity like Ashley to do just about any job that was available to earn extra cash. A pleasant childish dream of his involves a spot discovery by a talent agent of extreme sports.

Now jogging along the boardwalk, the air rose to a pleasant warm breeze with ocean mists tagging along the gentle wind. The stalls metal grids were down and sweepers marched up and along the boards, brushing away rouge sand bits. A girl in a tight honey-brown ponytail stapled a flyer onto the bulletin board and happily jogged off to the next bare space. Ashley thought to herself how everyone else was getting even the smallest, most mundane of work but her. Maintenance trade jobs have been dry for a couple of weeks and her one true dream was just as arid, feeling the universe must have it in for her ever since her body went through unusual "changes". With controlling her body from letting loose extra body fat and her entire form turning into a giant novelty volleyball enough work to begin with; TJ had been telling her to look at the bright side of it, that is, if it required entering a hot dog eating contest.

The bright pink topping of a drawn muffin caught her eyes just before she passed the board. It was dotted with purple round sprinkles over a blue a muffin cap and the lettering scribbled in red marker, stating that a bakery shop will make their grand opening this weekend.

"Bet that would be a sweet date with TJ," smiling at her own joke.

"You have a boyfriend?" A very curious yet peaked voice chirped up. It was the girl posting the signs, about to enter through the glass door of a pizza parlor. Ashley wondered if her remark was a sarcastic ploy; she remembered such moments from some of the snotty rich princesses back in high school, yet her family was very well to do as the other cliques.

"Um, yeah," Ashley mildly joked back. "But, is the bakery hiring anyone yet?"

"They have the staff they need," the girl explained, "But one of the display cases has a broken light, or maybe it was the lighting in them. Either way, they need a handyman to come and take a look at it…"

"Say no more," Ashley interrupted, "I know the perfect handyman: me!"

"And all that bimbo did was just stare at me! Like I had 2 heads!"

Ashley poured out the events that happened during her morning jog, stuffing a piece of banana bread with whipped cream into her mouth. TJ pushed the dessert place aside before she forked another slice.

"Well, so what, babe," shoveling his piece into his mouth while comforting her. "She isn't worth your time and you know it. Besides, the owners might not care if you're a lady, as long as they need the job done before they officially open. There has to be open-minded people somewhere in this town; it _can't_ be that small."

Wiping her mouth, she muffled and swallowed, "But what if these owners _do_ have a problem?" She tried to push TJ's hand back.

"Ash… as much as I like you stuffing your face with goodies, I don't think this is the right moment to pig out." He patted her hand, caressing with his thumb.

Leaning in, he mischievously remarked, "If you do a good job, they might want you full time and have all the sweets you want."

"Is that suppose to imply something," Ashley knitted her eyes.

"Babe, what I'm saying is: don't doubt yourself just yet. And word travels fast too, especially when it comes to references. Trust me, agents know of me because of how excellent a skater I am," giving his hands the thumbs up gesture.

Her eyes once scowling now softened up; he really knew how to make her feel better. She just smiled and, as calm as anything else, let her chest expand softly, stretching her shirt until some skin squeezed at the top, a cup and a half bigger. This distracted TJ quite much, letting her hand snake once again for a slice of bread.

Ashley went down the next day the owners personally about a handyman position. A twitch inside her heart and along her shoulders pinched, both excited and worried if she would be hired. The bell of the glass door rung, as she was greeting by 2 ladies who were reading over some paperwork by the unplugged cash register; it appeared that the store will be run by them.

"Um, excuse me," using the politest tone she could muster without sounding like a vibrating idiot.

A woman in her forties with a few barely noticeable crows' feet from afar and light wavy blonde hair; looked up.

"May I help you," her voice very grandmotherly and mellow; not as mellow as Ashley remembered her Nana's voice.

"I'm… uh... inquiring…"

"The maintenance position? Oh yes, I can see that in you," the woman's smile very warm.

Ashley blinked with astonishment as she replied, "I didn't even get to say it. How did you know?"

"Nothing to trouble yourself over," her gentle smile still present, "I could tell just by the way you present yourself: determined and hardworking."

"But as well as some very _strong_ references," the other woman added in. She was of short stature with red rimmed glasses and bare sandals, as she flattened the back of her long braided hair.

"You mean," Ashley achingly asked, "You mean, I'm hired? That sounds too unbelievable."

Ashley's own rational insecurity lightened the older woman's mood, as she then quipped, "Unless we get word of the President's approval, you won't find any work as quick as this. The job market in paradise blows."

"And… we could always use a woman's touch for such a dirty job," the blonde woman dryly putting in a joke.

Ashley could only smile wide at their immediate gratefulness.

The ladies were originally from Connecticut; it was the dream of Nina's, the kindly older woman, to set up a sweet shop but her partner wanted to live by the shore. Eventually, it ended up as a compromise to both their dreams and their relationship as a tight couple.

Right now, the display cases needed the lighting checked and a new glass case needed to be replaced. It was stored in a back shack of the building planned as a freezer for the time being while the kitchen was in the final stages of remodeling. Ashley mentioned other businesses and buildings she helped with maintenance as her referral backup, hoping they would still give her a shot. Already impressed by her tenacity at her various positions, they easily hired her full time. At that point, Ashley could feel herself rise out of the slump she was in and for once, wasn't fazed by the low compensation they only promised her for the beginning weeks; she now had something to do out of the house, a purpose renewed.

The job had been routine since day one; fixing shelf lighting is a snap to her, thanks in part to high school maintenance; realizing fluorescent installation wasn't the same as screwing in a light bulb. With the glass lining now edged in between the sliding grooves, the lady in red glasses, going by the name of Gladice, asked Ashley if she would like to help out in the kitchen and the counter on normal days. As always, Ashley very grateful enough, accepted; again, it never hurt to have extra income.

She eased herself working the old time, long push button cash register, when she was greeted by her "new" co-worker.

"How 'bout that," she voice gleamed, "So much for being a tool girl."

Ashley hid her knitted eyes perusing through the stapled papers to add up the day's sales.

"I also see that you are a counter girl yourself," Ashley only remarked.

The girl could see that her attitude would be a big thorn on her behind; assuming to herself she should keep her bitchiness in check.

"Well, it's nice to have you on board," her voice mimicking cheerfulness and a side of snarky disposition. "Also, if you could, I know you're new here and such, but could you put away the new donut trays the biddies are making now? Part of their grand opening sale. Just put them along the shelf that has a sheet on it, ya know. I really can't stay after closing, I would but I have plans and can't be late, you understand right?"

"New donuts you say? I mean… sure I will."

Odd enough for the girl to ask her to do the job that as suppose to be hers; something didn't seem right, but it was risky to get into a confrontation in the new week. While punching a final number and placing the bills in a plastic baggie, a part of her mind wondered through the curiosity of the new donuts, or at least what made them "new".

The keys dropped on the chrome counter of a serving tray line after business at the bakery closed for the day. Ashley stayed behind to mop the floors and double check the freezer's lock. She brought the bucket to the floor sink stall, draining the splashing brown water when her eyes diverted to one of the counters. The girl did mention the trays of donuts and cupcakes left out to be stored in the shelves. Shrugging and double rinsing her bucket, she grabbed a hand towel and lifted up the donut tray, carrying it to the back behind the dough rolling station. These delectable treats coated with pink frosting were made with whole wheat and honey, a specialty the women honed of natural baked goods. Ashley couldn't resist them, and from what TJ said, taking the chance to work here would have its rewards. Already knowing the guilt of having another sweet and getting hungry before she had dinner, she grabbed a hot pink donut and bit right in. Soft rolled oats caked her mouth, the sweetest rush of frosting on her tongue, biting down the loop of the donut right to her sticky fingers. She grabbed another one, chewing the same way over, taking back in the wholesome mixture.

She then grabbed a third, all the way to a fourth and fifth donut. This was the first time Ashley ever pigged out on anything; her teenage years of worrying about her looks were far away at the moment, in her own private heaven tasting the natural and sweet goodness of these ladies' confection. By her seventh, her belly rumbled and groaned in frustration, as it expanded over her short waists and pulled back the bottom hem of her shirt with rear end now stretching the stitches to their limits, tearing and popping as she engorged on more. Her breasts heaved and jiggled in junction with extra rolls of back fat, legs sagging and thickening to make room for the edibles consumed. The whole tray was gone as her face powdered with crumbs from the honey baked oat wheat donuts; she licked her lips of pink frosting with her fingers coated in rosy indexes.

With a shift lunge of her leg, she realized then what she got herself into. She looked down, awestruck by the change, quickly looking over her butt now threatening to rip her shorts and continue to expand and sag. Her belly masked her feet as her breasts masked some tummy. Poking herself to test her reality, she finally fattened herself up with food. When she started to walk, she could feel the weight wiggle and encompass her speed to a medium mobility. Another first that took place for her was the insatiable appetite to still eat, the need to grow. It was strange, exhilarating and anxious for her, she wondered if she could ever get her weight back down or if her "powers" would allow it, now that she had something in her body stored away.

Either way, she remembered the cupcakes left out and now slightly waddled her way over, her butt moving left and right, up and down at the same time, slinking into herself to form a starting wedgie. Her long plump fingers grabbed the pink coated cupcakes and shoved one right in. This one has a taste of bran and cinnamon, not as sweet, much each one she dove more made up for it. There was no telling how long it would take to strip the tray clean as Ashley continued to fatten up again.

When the tray was finally empty, Ashley eventually sat stuck on the bare kitchen floor, her rear now stretching three and a half feet wide and bare, a belly as big as a full grown woman cuddled in a fetal position and heaved between her thick trunk-ish legs, her feet straining the open sandals at they too were developing rips at the straps, not long now before they break away and hang along the balls of her feet and toes. Her upper arms measured as car tires, too heavy to lift and squishing her invisible neck to her head, nestled among a large second fold of chin. She was bare all around, her naked hanging breasts were thankfully supported by her immense gut.

Ashley let out a small burp between her crumb coated lips, muffling between her plumpened face, "So much for hic being natural…and ended up going everywhere…"

A humming sound rang out in the front of the store, as Ashley realized she left her cell by the register; hopefully it would be TJ calling to check up on her. But now regretfully stuck where she sat, no matter how many times she rocked herself on her pivot. She sighed, very close to crying when she heard a voice from the front, knocking on the glass of the door. Who would be here at this time she pondered, almost thankful if she wasn't a nude immobile woman. It wasn't until a minute passed when the front door opened, not quite ready to be locked earlier before Ashley had to leave; another moment to be thankful for? She would've expected the voice of her skinny conscience to mock her and scold her to becoming the way she did. The swing kitchen doors flung open and there stood her love, in a T-tank shirt and Bermuda orange shorts holding her cell in his palm and jingling some keys in his left hand.

As TJ swung the doors opens, he looked upon his girl, presenting herself in the buff and completely immobile and bound. He let his arms relaxed despite the wide look on his face, nonchalantly checking if his pants became tighter.

He stammered finding the words before letting out a simple, "W-what happened to you??"

Her let her fingers wiggle with a meek reply, "I guess I went overboard."

"I'll say," scratching his head and approaching. Her touched her folds of her belly and smoothed the skin of her right breast, feeling how real this was again. "Maybe I should've said to ask if you get freebies."

She shook her head in her own shame on the outside, but his hands on her told her otherwise.

"I feel so stupid for doing this. For stealing something from my own job."

"Uh…well…it really isn't your fault; not all of it, but couldn't help it I guess," he said as he rubbed her upper belly. "I now this is bad, but it'll be alright…"

"How can this be," she cried out, "If they find out about this…"

"They won't." TJ looked around the kitchen, eying any ceiling corners. "They don't have any security cameras installed, do they?"

"What do you mean? You can't think…"

"Think? I know," he replied. "As long as no one sees this, you're in the clear. Just gotta get in early before the owners or anyone else comes in."

"All fine and dandy, but what about me," trying to indicate her position.

TJ hummed to himself in thought. He eyed the area again; now spying on a lift cart already supporting an inserted thin board of skid.

"I can always carry you over the threshold," thumbing to the cart before guffawing loud snickers.

"Ha ha; very funny…"

"I mean…excuse me…I can use that lift over there. Looks automatic and drivable…I mean, there really isn't any way for me to do it, babe. Just trust me for a sec…"

It was one thing for her to trust TJ; it was a whole other matter of patience and embarrassment waning thin. Before proceeding to ride the machine, TJ rushed to the double hanging doors, checking if it was still unlocked, now able to make the work much easier

With the keys already in the ignition, TJ hoped on the seat and turned the crane on, hearing it softly hum. He pulled a bent handle to let the slopes rise up a little, before maneuvering the vehicle with back ups and forwards despite the constant beeps ringing in the empty kitchen. Now having it rest near her chunky legs and bulbous butt cheek, the skid slowly seeping under her and cringing from her weight before she felt herself sitting on the skid's smooth ply surface. TJ then clutched the handle, the lift slowly rising, the board groaning but stiff and strong as ever as he drove them through the swinging doors.

The sky was now dark blue with a swipe of red orange over the horizon; a few minutes more before it becomes officially pitch black. TJ went through the procedure again of placing Ashley gingerly along the ground and backing up the vehicle through the door flaps, now securing and positioning it in its original spot.

TJ trotted back to Ashley, dim in the darkness with an overhead light shining on her magnificent belly. Knowing she was alone in immodesty, he also brought with him a canvas blanket covering a table of appliances and wrapped it around her swollen form.

"It's not Dior, but it'll do," he murmured.

"I just want to go home," her voice very down.

"Well, can't risk driving that thing back and forth. Guess I'll just…"

Without another word to say, he gingerly placed his tanned hands along her belly and shoulder, slowly shifting and moving her back to the ground, watching her breasts and tummy jiggle.

"Wait what…." Ashley garbled, as TJ gave a few swifts shoves, feeling herself move along the concrete in squishy presses. He heaved and pressed on, moving and rolling mounds of flesh along the ground; at first it felt like pushing a bundle of stuffed shopping carts, the weight noticeable and wobbly before eventually coming together and moving in one line of motion. Ashley still made some muffled protests over watching her vision spin and occasional neck fat smooshing her face into her soft cheeks; squeaking whenever TJ grazed a rising pointed nipple along the back roads behind alleys and bush patches. After a half hour of rolling, they returned to her beach house; the next challenge was getting her through the door. While amid the rolling outlook of her own shame, Ashley had time as well to slowly reflect. The changes have been very unrealistic to the young woman, despite how it has happened in front of her eyes. She felt, deep down, it would be a devastating ego and self-esteem blow if anyone in town found out.

Among the murky imaginary moments, she also found that one spark, a little light that flickered. A memory of feeling happier and better of having fish burgers, salad, fries, to cure her empty stomach and attempted anorexia. The pixie blowing away from her puffing breath, never wanting to see the paper thin creature again. She felt so much better when she ate, the joy filling the rest of her soul that hurt from the false teasings, a little less naïve. The pleasant boundaries over food and health tingled along her skin, massages a few muscles hidden deep in bulks of fat, now slowly shrinking. How much she dropped while lost in thought again didn't matter; it melt as quickly over the time it took TJ to ponder, view and examine the door frame's size and the back door glass.

Ashley now lay on her smoothed out back, a tiny breeze grazing a nipple and streaks of hair.

"_Now_ where did it all go??"

She quickly opened her eyes from the quizzical calling; watching TJ frantically looking over her as if he lost something on her and leaning over her legs to spot it.

Back in the house, Ashley warmed herself in a knitted linen robe and hot cocoa, sitting on the couch, feeling her bent legs' shape pressing against her. TJ wrapped an arm around her, pricked by the fabric.

"Could'a saved me a whole lot of trouble if you did that earlier. Reminded me how you "deflated" not too long ago…" TJ trailed.

"I know. I couldn't help it if I wasn't thinking straight. But I only I could do that if…the fat already came up by itself." Her wording of past fattening experiences vague, a lack of expression used on something implausible.

TJ only sighed and smiled, saying, "And like anyone can say they lost a ton in 30 seconds. You really are one of a kind, Ash." Now nuzzling into her cheek.

"But I really have to get a hold of this better," Ashley said, brushing hair behind her ear.

"You can," with TJ adding devilishly, "But just leave it at home instead." Nuzzling deeper and squeezing harder, making Ashley adjust her hold on the mug.

Nina swept the crumbs from the counter in a sullen, unfeeling grasp. There were more crumbs everywhere and torn rags covered with pink frosting, unable to distinguish who it belonged too or one of the towels. Everything was locked up, front and back doors, no sign of a break in. Hard to say if it was a criminal too cautious to be caught; the idea of a mastermind now thought too outlandish to be out of novels and movies.

The front door jingled open; Ashley held the door open for TJ, wearing his usual shorts and t-shirt get up while she had on lime green jean shorts and a white cut off sleeve top. Her flip flops smacking on the floor as the two wandered near the kitchen doors. Motioning TJ to not give any signs of ease, like they were watching a practical joke come into place, she swung the doors open; with Nina looking forlorn and dazed over the messy kitchen.

"Nina," Ashley asked cautiously.

"Will you look at this," She only responded back, her voice down and lost of mannerly cheer. "I just don't understand how this happened. And everything was… and I knew you left the keys right where they're supposed to be." She turned to Ashley, her eyes a little tired with a usual gleam still present. "You didn't see anything unusual before you left, did you? No hoodlums or anyone outside of the store?"

"Uh, no. No I haven't."

TJ scratched his over the surroundings, but also how the kindly woman didn't even begin to interrogate Ashley if she really was the last one there. He knew she and him were the only ones.

"I really am sorry, Nina. And it's horrible to think now it could happen. But don't worry about a thing. This is TJ," directing her hands over to him, "I thought of bringing him to the store to get a peak."

"And, now," TJ's turn to bustle in, "Hearing about your store getting robbed by some pastry thieves, we'll help re-bake them for you. Least either of us could do."

Nina patted Ashley's hands, her smile returning, relieved that goodwill will return quickly to her business.

After sweeping crumbs turning into mini mountains worth into the dust pan and dropped in the waste can, TJ tied a double knot around a white apron as Ashley turned on the automatic table mixer, watching pale ingredients becomes a sugary pink.

"That almost sounded too good to be true that she didn't think I was responsible for this, hon," Ashley said, deepening the rolling pin on a flat ply of dough.

"Guess she assumed no one would eat that many in one sitting."

Ashley's smile came out small and crooked.

"I mean, not that I…"

"TJ. Gonna need more space on the counter."

He blinked and moved the canisters aside. While not one for being a master chef, he was more than happy to be Ashley's little kitchen aide boy; his mind reeling and carving future fantasies insider her own kitchen for later.

The dough now smoothed out, Ashley reached her arm to the stainless steel cabinet to roll in extra natural sugar coverings. Her hand tipped and grabbed hold of the one canister placed three shelves higher than what she could normally reach for. To her, it was probably lower than she remembered.


End file.
